


Waiting on the Day

by shy_coconut



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_coconut/pseuds/shy_coconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate/Jake. Set immediately after 7x06 'Dependent'. Kate tries to reconnect with her sister, but it isn't as easy as it sounds. She finally explains to Jake why the case had upset her so much, but what does it mean for their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on the Day

  
Waiting on the Day   
Part One   


_Kate/Jake. Set immediately after 7x06 'Dependent'. Kate tries to reconnect with her sister, but it isn't as easy as it sounds. She finally explains to Jake why the case had upset her so much, but what does it mean for their relationship?_

* * *

**1.**

"Should I ask what that was about?" Jake said when he and Ronnie were sat a table in the pub; a beer and an orange juice in front of them.

"What 'what' was about?" Ronnie feigned innocence and failed.

"Something is going between you and Kate; something to do with the piece of paper you gave her."

Ronnie held his hands up in surrender. "Guilty as charged, Your Honour." The grin faded a little. "No, but seriously mate, she'll tell you when she's ready."

Jake frowned; Kate was still somewhat of a mystery to him. She was like a case that took months to crack, but he knew that he would solve her eventually. His feelings for her were in confusion and even after a couple of months working together now, he didn't feel like he really knew who she was. He knew that she liked ridiculous footwear, beer and arguing cases, but he knew very little about her personal life; much less apparently than Ronnie Brooks.

"This case, it got to her, didn't it?"

Ronnie chuckled. "Nah mate, I'm not in the witness box now, you can't crack me that easy."

They drank their drinks and the conversation moved onto different subjects, but Jake was still thinking about Kate.

* * *

While they were in the pub, Kate stepped out of the underground station and looked around for the right street. The piece of paper that Ronnie had given her with Beth's address on was crumpled now. She had barely let go of it since Ronnie had handed it to her. She hated to be ungrateful when he had done this for her, but she wished Jake hadn't been present at the time. He had been as discreet as possible but she knew that Jake would still be curious. He probably did deserve an explanation for her erratic behaviour recently but she was a little scared of opening up to him too much.

At least he had forgiven her for talking about the case to Liz, and she had learned a valuable lesson from the experience. She never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of Jake's angry tirades ever again either.

She found the right street and began to search for house numbers, specifically number 32. This was a very different part of London to the one she had just left with its offices, restaurants and boutique shops. Kate was a little of afraid of the state she would find her sister in. What if she wanted nothing more to do with Kate; what if she was hooked on drugs again?

* * *

Jake stayed at the pub for a couple of hours, drinking with Henry, Sam and Wes when they arrived. No one mentioned Kate's absence, they all knew this case had been hard on her but like him they didn't know exactly why. Jake was disappointed that she didn't show up though, and he couldn't help wondering what Ronnie's note had contained. It must be something important for her not to be here, where everyone would have congratulating her for her victory in court.

He went home after his third beer, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. His caseload had been light while the Jenkins and Pendle case was on, so he had nothing major to prepare. At home he changed into jeans and jumped, put on a movie and relaxed on the sofa. The craziness of the last week or so now made him feel adrift and a little lonely in his flat.

Jake thought about ordering food but he didn't feel hungry. He let the film carry him away instead. The end credits were rolling when the buzzer went. He was curious; he wasn't expecting any visitors and especially not this late.

"Can I come up?" He was surprised by the voice he heard and pressed the button to let her up to his floor without even thinking.

Kate was still shivering when he went to his front door to let her in. He couldn't tell if she had been crying or if the bitter wind had just made her eyes water. He looked down and saw that her Ugg boots were soaked, turning them a much darker shade of brown.

"Come in, Kate" He said, not used to seeing her look vulnerable in anyway. He was surprised even further when she closed the gap between them, put her head on his chest and began to cry.

Jake was so taken aback that it took him a few seconds to make a move to comfort, putting one hand on her back and stroking her hair with the other. He had seen Kate angry before, but he had never known her to be upset like this. He wondered if it had something to do with the case or the note that Ronnie had given her. He didn't realise that it was actually both of these things.

It took Kate a few minutes to get herself together, and when she had, she pushed herself out of his arms.

"I'm sorry," She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She was embarrassed that she had fallen apart, and that she had done it in front of Jake.

He had led her to the sofa but remained standing, seeming to tower over her. She wished she hadn't come; couldn't remember why she had thought coming here was a good idea.

"Don't be sorry," He said. "Tell me why you're so upset."

Kate took off her gloves, they were grubby now with bits of dirt stuck to the wool, and focused on them instead of looking at Jake. She did want to tell him everything about why she had been behaving so strangely; why this case has affected her so much and why she had disappeared after the case was closed rather than going to the pub with him like normal. She was worried though that he wouldn't understand and that he was still angry with her for all the mistakes she had made. If he had talked to a member of the opposition about her case, she would have been even more pissed off than he had been with her.

Jake sensed Kate's hesitation. "I'll get us a drink." He said, walking through to the kitchen and getting two bottles of beer. He was halfway back to the living room when he decided that they would probably need something stronger. He picked up a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen shelf and poured a generous amount into two glasses.

Kate looked up when he came back in with their drinks, the tiniest smile telling him that he made the right choice. Jake sat down next to her on the sofa now, quite close but so there was still plenty of room between them.

"Talk to me," He prompted gently and she did, taking a deep breath and pouring out everything to him.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. More to come soon. Reviews are loved. :) xx_


End file.
